Sakatori Aburame
'Approval:' Please notice the approval confirmations that I sent T_T (sits in the corner waiting) 'Appearance and Personality' Sakatori has white hair and red eyes. He is tall and somewhat thin. Sakatori often wears a black suit whenever he goes out. Saka has bruises and scars all over his body that he got from training. He does not talk much and is socially awkward. From time to time, he tries to go to libraries and read books that might help him overcome his awkwardness. He despises himself and lives with one thought in his head. "The weak has no place in this world..." 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 3 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Kikaichu Host ' '''Genin 2: Puppet Mastery ' 'Chunin: N/A (probs Chakra Manipulation) ' 'Jonin: N/A (probs Puppet Body) ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Passive Abilities # Puppets Puppet: Spider: A puppet Saka made with his father to express his love for insects, bugs, and arachnids. Spider is as tall as Saka in length. ' Puppet Stats (Total:24) Strength: 7 Speed: 10 Endurance: 7 Banked: 0' Basic (10 CP) Jutsu # Chakra Threads - the user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to a puppet to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # Secret Puppet Technique: Arachnid Impale- Saka detaches Spider's legs and uses them as spears to attack a single target. CP Equipment *1 - Summoning Scroll - this is for sealing heavy/inconvenient equipment for easy carrying, such as puppets or swords (Saka uses this to summon his puppet) *2 - Single Smoke Bomb *3 - Light Armor - Some thin metal plates covering a ninja's chest, forearms, shins, and back. Can be punched through fairly easily, but useful for deflecting weaker slicing attacks. Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Pre-Genin Descendant of an Aburame who lived in the mist when the villages were at peace, Saka lives in Kirigakure hiding his kekkai genkai. Although he was sad that he could not use the talent he loved as a kid, He expressed his love for Insect, bugs, and arachnids alike through his puppet, Spider. His father may have been a great puppeteer once which could be seen from his skills at making puppets and his knowledge about them. Although these days, he is pretty much a skilled kenjustsu user. He trains Saka everyday but gives him free time every noon for 2 hours. Graduation at the Academy Blood. Everywhere he looked, there was the blood of his classmates that he spent his times in the academy with. He knew this would happen, his dad told him so. He was prepared to severe the bond he shared with them, not that there was any. He didn't need the trouble to build something wonderful then break it apart. He was a loner in class. No one ever noticed him. Except for this one guy... "Sorry!" Gataki screamed as he killed his former classmates and friends desperate to graduate. Gataki was the class rep of the class, the center of everyone. He once tried to be acquainted with Saka but Saka avoided him. Alas, he has killed everyone, to be accurate he killed everyone he knew. He then noticed someone sitting on something from afar. "Sakatori...?" Rip Gataki found himself impaled by spears and collapsed. "Kill count: 1" Saka sighed and said to himself "The weak has no place in this world, and who I am, is the weakest..." Category:Character